with zest and zeal
by kanebii
Summary: Zapp has his good side and bad side. Leo has to find a way to deal with it.


**Pairing:** _Zapp Renfro/Leonardo Watch._

 **Warning:** _Có cảnh 16+ (chắc thế). Shounen ai. Tính cách nhân vật bị điêu hóa do mình là con sến sẩm. Ngôn từ hơi... không văn vẻ cho lắm... Ai không thích thì ra nha~_

 **Disclaimer:** _Kekkai Sensen không phải của mình. Mình cũng không đạt được bất kì lợi nhuận gì từ việc viết fic này hết ;_; mình phải cắn răng bỏ tiền ra mua Bluray ủng hộ dù còn mấy cái hóa đơn chưa trả luôn đó. Ảnh cover là của 33, pixiv id_ _50784977\. Không phải của mình nốt nên đừng có kiện đó ; A ;_

 **Note:** _I'm thinking of translating it in English. What do you think?_

* * *

.

 _i , cái ôm (thật chặt)_

.

Gã không nhận ra rằng cậu ta nhỏ bé tới mức nào. Bình thường kể cả khi đứng ngay cạnh thì gã cũng chẳng để ý xem chính xác thì cậu cao tới đâu. Gã biết cậu thấp hơn hắn, có lẽ chỉ tới xương sườn trên của gã là căng. Cậu lọt thỏm trong cái ôm của gã. Chính gã cũng chẳng hiểu vì sao mình lại bỗng dưng nổi hứng kéo cậu lên salon ngồi rồi ôm choàng lấy cậu. Mặc cho cậu có thắc mắc hay lầm bầm rằng gã là kẻ kì lạ, gã cứ giữ cậu khư khư trong vòng tay mình.

'Đừng đi đâu cả, Leo. Ở yên đây đi.'

Nghe thấy vậy, cậu chỉ còn nước thở dài và ngồi im. Cậu biết gã cứng đầu tới mức nào.

'Rồi rồi... thật tình, nhiều khi em chẳng hiểu anh đang nghĩ cái gì nữa.'

Gã chắng nói gì cả, cứ ôm lấy cậu như thế. Cậu cũng mặc. Ừ thì, cũng đâu phải là cậu ghét việc bị (được) gã ôm đâu.

.

 _ii, chia tay (hụt)_

.

Đêm về. Con đường trước mặt bỗng rộng tới thênh thang dù đó là con đường quen thuộc dẫn về văn phòng. Gã đứng đối diện trước cậu, mắt dán vào đôi giày và nhất quyết không nhìn cậu lấy một lần. Hơi nóng từ mặt đường bốc lên sau một ngày hấp thụ nhiệt từ mặt trời. Giờ là đầu hè. Tháng sáu. Cậu không quan tâm lắm. Đèn đường mờ mờ ảo ảo chiếu ánh sáng ma mị xuống vỉa hè, tạo ra hai cái bóng xiêu vẹo của hai con người đang đứng dưới đó.

'Lý do của anh chỉ có vậy thôi à?'

Cậu cảm thấy buồn nôn. Không khí bỗng trở nên bí bách tới ngộp thở. Xe cộ vẫn chạy qua chạy lại trên đường dù giờ là hai giờ sáng. Những âm thanh hỗn tạp của tiếng còi xe, tiếng động cơ, tiếng ồn ào của công trường gần đó chẳng thể nào át nổi giọng của gã. Tên cặn bã giống như một đống gạo nếp mốc đen mốc đỏ nhớp nhúa bốc mùi đáng kinh tởm.

'Ừ... xin lỗi nhé, Leo.'

Cậu tiến lại gần và tát cho gã một phát rõ đau. Có lẽ nó sẽ chả thấm gì so với gã nhưng tất cả những gì cậu muốn làm là tẩn cho gã một trận, dù không đánh được gã nhừ tử thì cũng phải làm sao cho cái não toàn rác đó thông ra được một chút.

'Anh đá tôi chỉ vì anh lỡ ngủ với con khác ấy hả?! Anh đúng là đồ rác rưởi, Zapp. Anh đá tôi bởi vì anh cảm thấy tội lỗi và muốn kết thúc mọi chuyện sao?!'

Gã đứng yên đó nghe cậu chửi mắng. Chính sự im lặng của gã làm cậu thêm bực mình. Cậu tức tới muốn điên lên được. Thế quái nào! Thế quái nào cậu lại đâm đầu đi thích thằng cha này chứ?! Cậu cũng ngu ngốc tới mức tin tưởng rằng tên khốn này sẽ không đi ngủ lang chạ trong lúc cả hai chính thức hẹn hò chứ!

'Anh xin lỗi...'

Gã lí nhí và cậu tát hắn thêm một cái cho mặt đỡ lệch.

'Xin lỗi chẳng giải quyết được cái mẹ gì cả, đồ tồi! Chịu trách nhiệm đi chứ?'

'Hả-?!'

Cậu chẳng nói chẳng rằng túm lấy cổ áo gã rồi hôn ngấu nghiến. Gã đứng hình mất mấy giây rồi mới do dự đặt tay lên hông cậu. Như để trút giận, cậu cắn gã một phát rõ đau rồi mới buông ra.

'Nhớ cho rõ đấy. Còn lâu mới có chuyện tôi tha cho anh dễ dàng như thế. Có gan làm thì giờ chịu trách nhiệm đi. Đừng có tưởng anh buông một câu chia tay nhẹ bẫng là xong, đồ đần!'

Trong bóng tối của đêm hè hôm ấy, cậu không để gã ra đi mà giữ chặt lấy gã chặt hơn bao giờ hết. Dù gã có là kẻ cặn bã, dưới đáy xã hội loài người, loại sâu bọ vô giá trị, thì gã vẫn là kẻ làm cậu phát điên lên, là người đầu tiên cậu thích. Chẳng đời nào cậu để gã đá cậu dễ dàng như thế.

'Leo... cậu tha thứ cho anh sao?'

'Còn lâu. Đừng có tưởng bở rằng tôi không giận anh.'

'Anh... thật sự xin lỗi.'

'Tôi chả quan tâm. Về thôi.'

'Ừ...'

Cậu không biết rằng mình đã làm một việc khôn ngoan hay không, vì sau cùng gã cũng giống một con khỉ to xác với não của động vật đơn bào hành động theo bản năng chứ chả nghĩ quái gì tới hậu quả. Cậu chọn cho gã một cơ hội và cậu đánh cược vào lựa chọn của mình.

( - cậu đã không phải hối hận về điều đó - )

.

 _iii, những gì cậu thấy (nói dối)_

.

Đợt cậu xuất viện sau thương tích nặng nề của vụ bắt cóc, gã đã kiếm chuyện để trêu chọc cậu luôn được.

'Zapp-san, là anh phải không? Là anh đã viết mấy thứ này lên mặt em phải không, đồ chết tiệt!'

'Làm sao mà anh mày biết được. Bằng chứng đâu? Mà đừng nghi oan cho anh thế chứ, biết đâu là người khác thì sao?'

Gã đáp rồi cười đầy khoái trá. Cậu tức mình quay qua Sonic và nhìn vào mắt nó.

'Này, làm gì đấy?!'

Gã bật dậy và hỏi với giọng lo lắng.

'Em sẽ đọc lại xem Sonic nhìn thấy gì. Nó ở bên em suốt. Làm vậy thì biết ai vẽ lên mặt em ngay.'

Cậu chẳng thèm quay sang nhìn gã mà tiếp tục nhìn vào mắt Sonic. Ít khi cậu sử dụng đôi mắt ấy vào mấy việc vặt vãnh như thế này nhưng nhìn thấy vẻ mặt lo sợ của gã làm cậu cảm thấy khoái chí.

'Để xem nào ~'

Phòng bệnh viện. Đèn tắt. Ánh tà dương còn sót lại từ ban chiều len qua tấm rèm che giăng trước cửa sổ. Giường trắng. Cậu nằm ở đó. Toàn thân băng bó cứng ngắc. Đôi tay gã đang nắm lấy bàn tay cậu. Nắm chặt, nhưng không đủ mạnh để làm cậu đau. Đôi môi gã cử động. Từng từ ngữ phát ra trong căn phòng tĩnh mịch-

Gã che mắt cậu và Sonic rồi tách cả hai ra. Đôi mắt bạc nhìn cậu. Gã không cười.

'Chú mày nhìn thấy cái khỉ gì rồi?'

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, cậu rút túi ra chiếc bút dạ có sẵn và ngoáy vài đường cơ bản lên mặt gã. Bị bất ngời, gã trở tay không kịp.

'Aaaaaahh! Cái khỉ gì thế này?!'

'Haha, lừa được anh rồi. Em cũng thấy anh vẽ bậy lên mặt em rồi nên đừng có chối nữa, đồ ngốc.'

'Mày có biết là mực này không rửa được không, thằng đàn em chết tiệt này!'

Gã rú lên và săm soi dấu tích cậu để lại trên mặt gã trong tấm gương để gần đó. Trông cái bộ dạng đó của gã thật tiêu khiển chết được.

'Trả thù anh đó. Ai bảo thích kiếm chuyện với em.'

Cậu cười và quay mặt đi chỗ khác, mặc gã rên rẩm trước gương.

'Mà này, rốt cuộc thì chú mày nhìn thấy cái gì rồi hả?'

'Chẳng thấy gì hết.'

Cậu trả lời và vớ lấy tờ báo gần nhất rồi giả bộ đọc. Những chữ cái trước mặt cậu dường như đang nhảy múa và hai gò má cậu nóng bừng lên. Cậu vừa nói dối. Sự thật là cậu nhìn thấy. Cậu muốn xin lỗi gã nhưng chẳng đời nào cậu sẽ mở mồm ra mà nói mấy từ đó. Sự thật là bằng Đôi mắt của Chúa, cậu đã đọc kí ức của Sonic, những gì nó nhìn thấy, và thậm chí là nghe được những gì gã nói.

Trong căn phòng bệnh viện đầy mùi thuốc và mùi dung dịch sát trùng, gã ngồi bên nơi cậu nằm không nhúc nhích. Đôi tay gã nắm chặt lấy tay cậu. Từ đôi môi đang mấp máy ấy, cậu có thể nghe rõ tiếng gã. Bằng giọng nói mà cậu chưa từng nghe thấy bao giờ, gã cất tiếng. Lồng ngực cậu đau tới nghẹt thở. Giọng nói ấy... cứ như thể gã sắp khóc.

 _'Tính dậy đi... Leo.'_

'Em chẳng thấy gì hết.'

.

 _iv, say (mê)_

.

Cậu không uống được rượu. Gã thì là bợm nhậu khét tiếng. Trong buổi họp mặt của toàn bộ các thành viên Libra ở Hellsalem's Lot, gã cố tình chuốc cho cậu say bí tỉ. Lý do thì cũng chỉ bởi vì gã muốn nhìn xem khi cậu say thì như thế nào.

Gã không nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ gục khi mới tới cốc whiskey pha cola thứ ba. K. K bảo gã chịu trách nhiệm và đưa cậu ta ra nhà sau chăm sóc. Thật tiện lợi vì ở club của Libra, bao giờ cũng có những phòng nghỉ cho mấy cha lỡ quá chén hay đội cần riêng tư để làm chuyện người lớn.

'Này, Leooo~ có nghe anh nói gì không đấy? Nước chanh này, uống đi cho giã rượu.'

Cậu mơ màng nhận lấy cốc nước từ gã rồi đưa lên miệng nhấp mấy ngụm nhát gừng. Trông cái bộ dạng cậu thật thảm hại hết biết.

'Không... muốn uống đâu... ư... Zapp-san lại định... khụ khụ... lừa em uống thêm chứ gì... ư...'

Cậu lảm nhảm rồi đẩy cái cốc về phía gã. Gã cố đưa cái cốc cho cậu, thậm chí là bóp miệng ép cậu uống nhưng cậu nhất định không chịu để gã giúp. Cảm thấy nóng máu cộng với hơi men có sẵn trong người, gã dùng tới biện pháp cuối cùng.

'Xong rồi thì cũng đừng có trách anh mày đấy.'

Nốc một hơi nửa cốc nước, gã bóp miệng cậu và hôn. Cậu cố giãy ra khỏi vòng tay gã nhưng với sức của một đứa không biết đánh nhau là gì như cậu thì điều đó là vô vọng. Chính vì vậy nên cậu chấp nhận để gã cưỡng hôn và uống hết thứ chất lỏng gã đẩy vào miệng. Men rượu chếch choáng cùng vị chua ngọt của chanh quyện vào nhau và lưỡi hắn quấn lấy lưỡi cậu, áp chế rồi mời gọi làm đầu óc cậu quay cuồng. Sự thuần thục của gã kích thích cậu, khiến cơ thể cậu rạo rực. Trong cơn say, cậu trở nên thành thật với bản thân và điều cậu muốn bây giờ là nhiều hơn thế nữa từ gã.

Cậu muốn bị gã khống chế và đè xuống. Muốn gã cuồng nhiệt làm tình với cậu, để cậu không thể quên được cảm giác có gã ở trong, thật sâu và làm cậu phát điên lên.

'Zapp-san... nữa... em muốn- hahh-'

Cậu rên rỉ, chẳng quan tâm xem cậu đang tỏ ra không đứng đắn tới mức nào. Tất cả những gì còn trong tâm trí cậu bây giờ là ham muốn. Gã là kẻ có thể thỏa mãn cậu lúc này.

Dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, gã cau mày và chửi thề.

'Đã bảo là đừng có trách anh rồi đấy.'

Cậu đã đi quá cái giới hạn mong manh để có thể dừng lại. Ôm chặt lấy gã và để gã đặt những dấu hôn mạnh bạo lên cổ, cậu thở dốc và gật đầu dù chả có từ ngữ nào lọt vào tai cậu hết.

Cậu muốn gã. Ngay bây giờ.

Còn gã thì tự nhắc mình lần sau không nên rời mắt khỏi cậu mỗi lần cậu uống rượu. Gương mặt này, biểu cảm đầy khêu gợi này, cơ thể này, tất cả là của gã. Gã sẽ độc chiếm cậu cho riêng mình.

.

 _v, sáng sớm_

.

'Zapp-san. Quần của em đâu?'

'Ai mà biết, chắc đâu đấy quanh đây. Xuống giường mà tự tìm đi.'

'Xuống được thì em đã xuống. Tại ai mà giờ nửa người em đau chết được hả? Tử tế một chút thì anh chết chắc?'

'Rồi rồi. Mà đứa nào tối qua cứ rên rỉ đòi làm nữa hả? Đừng có đổ hết trách nhiệm cho anh chứ, thằng đầu tôm này.'

Cái quần bay từ dưới chân giường đáp lên đầu cậu.

'Đừng có làm như anh không có lỗi. Nếu không phải tại anh chuốc em say thì đã chẳng có cái chuyện này xảy ra. Ai daaa... đau chết được... đồ cục súc trâu vật.'

'Cái- thôi rồi. Hôm nay anh mày sẽ nương tay mà không củ hành mày nữa. Biết ơn anh mày chút đi.'

'Làm như mình tử tế lắm ý, SS-senpai.'

'Nói cái gì hả?!'

'Á! Đừng cù- ha ha ha, dừng dừng, há há, em hàng. Em hàng mà, há há há! Zapp-sannnn!'

'Đấy, thế có phải ngoan không? Đau thì nằm im đấy đi. Anh đi làm đồ ăn. Pizza hay mì, chọn đi?'

'Thế nào cũng được ạ.'

Gã cười rồi đi ra khỏi phòng. Cậu nhìn theo tấm lưng gã rồi cũng mỉm cười theo. Thật sự thì cũng có những lúc, gã không tệ như những gì người ta hay nói, dù là những lúc như vậy có cực kì hiếm.

Cuộn mình trên giường và vùi đầu vào đống chăn gối ám mùi thuốc lá, mùi bia nồng, mùi nắng và gã, cậu nhắm mắt lại và tận hưởng cảm giác bình yên hiếm có của buổi sáng ban mai.

Hạnh phúc, có lẽ chỉ cần thế này thôi.

.

* * *

 **Chú thích:** _iii,_ _những gì cậu thấy (nói dối)_ lấy ý tưởng từ dou つきあってないザプレオらくがきつめ, pixiv id 50459338 của SAK. Cái năng lực nhìn vào quá khứ đó của Leo là có thật. Trong manga cậu cũng dùng năng lực này. Để làm gì thì mình cũng chịu do đọc raw chứ không có bản trans để mần :'(

* SS-senpai: Silver Shit. Chain gọi Zapp bằng cái nickname này trong tập 1 manga. Trên mạng, các fan ở fandom Nhật cũng thường gọi Zapp bằng nickname này.


End file.
